


Lost, Yet Found

by NightlightFury



Series: Lost Little Spider [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Character Death, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphan Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, godfather tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightFury/pseuds/NightlightFury
Summary: He was young, yet the most broken.He was young, yet the most kind.He was young, yet the most damaged.He was young, yet the most intelligent.He was young, yet the most lost.He was young, yet the Avengers found him.He was 12 when his world was lost. He ran, he hid, he was pronounced dead. The world mourned the loss of a family of science.Peter Parker died but from the ashes, someone else rose, someone stronger, braver, smarter.Spider-Man was found.





	1. Prologue

Peter wanted to scream, shout, cry, anything, yet he stood there silently. He didn't know what to do, he was only 12, yet he has seen more then anyone should.

The man, NO! THE  _MONSTER_ started at Peter,  _its_  face was hidden in the shadows of his home. Peter could see the  _Monster_ grinning, not a happy but sinister and sadistic grin as blood dripped down his face and  _arms_.

Peter looked down at his Aunt and Uncle, the last family he had left as they lay on the floor, a hole in their chests as blood poured out, leaving them in a puddle.

Peter felts numb, the last time he felt like this was when his parents had died, NO! When they were  _murdered_  when he was 6.

Peter's eyes flickered back and forth between his Aunt and Uncle then to the  _Monster_. His eyes landed on his Uncle as he saw his mouth move ever so slightly.   
"Peter" he called out, though his voice was so quiet.   
"We love you." Tears began to build up in Peter's eyes. He bent down towards his uncle as he whispered his final words.   
"Remember... with great power, comes great responsibility." Ben's voice began to fade as he spoke, as his last words left, he died.

Peter kneel beside his Uncle to hear him, trousers covered in blood,  _their_  blood. He saw the light in his uncles' eyes fade as he died. Peter no longer felt numb, he cried. He wanted to stay but was surprised by a laugh, not happy but disturbing. He remembered that the  _Monster_ was still here watching him.

Peter stood up as he back away from the  _Monster_. The  _Monster_ just laughed once more.   
"I will get you,  _Parker_." The  _Monster_ spoke his voice was quiet but harsh.   
"Your  _father_  stole  _our_  research, destroyed  _it_ , destroyed  _me_  and now I'll destroy all that was  _his_." Peter knew what the  _Monster_ was talking about and knew what had happened to the only remaining specimen, but he wasn't going to tell.   
"Now  _Parker_." The  _Monster_ spat.   
"You know where  _it_  is, what happened to  _it_." The  _Monster_ stepped closer to Peter as Peter stepped away.   
"TELL ME." The  _Monster_ roared sending his  _arms_ towards Peter. Peter dodged the  _arm_ and ran out the door. The  _Monster_ followed behind.

Peter turned a quick corner, hugging close to the wall as the  _Monster_ strolled past. Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he made his way back home.

Running in he saw his Aunt and Uncle once more. Tears threatened to escape his eyes but he refused. Running upstairs he grabbed his rucksack placing clothes, photos, money, and food before looking back once more at the place he once called home, he left.

Not even an hour after he left the police arrived. The death of Ben and May Parker in the news and papers with the search of Peter Parker afoot.

Months passed and Peter was never found. Declared dead the public mourned for the lost of the last Parker. The member of an amazing family, of intelligence and kindness. That was 3 years ago.

However when Peter Parker disappeared a new hero emerged.

Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 1 done. Wow, I just couldn't get this out of my head so I had to write it down. Anyway yes, I made Peter really young but I just thought how much more of an impact this could have on a child. I know that in the comics Ben never said the line "with great power comes great responsibility" and that it was the unnamed narrator that says it and that the real quote is "with great power THERE MUST ALSO come great responsibility" but I don't really think a 12-year-old would think of something like that or a 15-year-old at either. also, chapters will come out every Monday. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	2. Avengers

The Avengers. The group of miss-matched heroes, family. 5 years now since the Avengers formed and 2 since Tony's been married. Yep, the great Tony Stark is married. The thing that surprised people was  _who_ he married. It was none other than America's boy scout, Captain America, Steve Rogers making Stark, Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers.

Tony sighed. He was flicking through files as he lounged in the living room. Clint and Natasha were with one-eyes, Steve was having a shower and Bruce sat at the island reading the paper, having coffee out of a custom-made cup saying 'You won't like me went I'm angry' from Tony. Thor was up in Asgard, with Loki, 'apparently', Loki had reformed and is starting anew.

Tony continued to flip through file after file until one caught his eye. A simple file only titled  _'Parker's'_ a sad frown appeared on Tony's face. This was a very devastating case. Opening the file it was filled with information on the Parker's family. The whole family were amazing scientists. everyone of them, even Richard and Mary's son, Peter. Tony's frown more, he was close to the Parker's, meeting Peter many times and when the boy disappeared after this Aunt and Uncle's death Tony, and the rest of the Avengers, helped to search. Even after he was pronounced dead Tony kept looking. His heart broke, the boy was a genius, maybe even smarter than him and he had a big heart.

Tony felt tears in his eyes as he saw a picture of him holding a baby Peter. He viewed other images of Peter as he grew older. Peter looked like his father but as he grew he seemed to resemble Tony more. He remembered that conversation he had with Richard where they were joking that Peter was his son. Tony sighed again, he wish he could find the boy, give him a home because he promised Richard he would protect him, hell Richard made Tony Peter's Godfather. Some Godfather he was.

Tony closed the file and stared up towards the ceiling. A tear moved down his face.

Steve soon arrived into the living room, greeting the doctor with a nod which Bruce returned before turning to his husband. He saw Tony with his eyes shut and a single tear down his face. Steve frowned, Tony doesn't often cry but when he does with usually something personal. Steve walked towards his husband, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
"Tony, what's wrong?" Steve asked in a whisper. Tony didn't reply, only pointing towards one of the files. Steve turned towards where Tony had pointed and read the title. Steve frowned, he knew how close Tony was to the Parker's and was devastated when they died, especially when Peter disappeared.

Steve sat beside his husband, pulling him into a hug. Tony just sighed in contentment, enjoying the warmth of Steve's body.

The couple separated after a few minutes with Tony decided to go for a fly around to clear his mind.

As he flew his mind kept wandering back to the Parker's, especially Peter. Even if the public believe he's dead Tony doesn't. Peter's a smart boy if he doesn't want to be found he won't, though there was that little voice it Tony's head telling him Peter was dead. He shook away that voice before continuing his flight.

Along that way, Tony spotted as small red and blue figure swinging from building to building. Zooming in he saw the figure was Spider-Man. His face lit us slightly, Spider-Man had appeared about 2 and 1/2 years ago yet he seemed to be one of the biggest mysteries to solve. There's nothing anyone knows about the man behind the mask, not even Tony has anything. People have tried to follow him but he always seems to know and manage to lose them. Though one thing everyone does know is he likes to crack a one-liner.

Tony sped up slightly to follow the spider, still keeping his distance. Spider-Man didn't seem to realise Tony was behind him as he continued to swing, that was until he turned the corner. Tony's eyes widened, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He sped up to catch up with the spider but when he turned to the ally, it was empty. Tony looked around, even putting on infrared heating but the spider had disappeared, again.

Tony sighed again, he's been doing that a lot lately, as he began heading out towards the tower. He couldn't help but let a smile appear behind his masked face as he played cat and mouse once again with the spider.

If only Tony had looked up he would have seen the large white eyes of a red masked face watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 2. A little insight to the Avengers so yeah. Also if you haven't figured it out already the shipping in the story is Stony, if you don't like the ship then you don't have to read this story though there won't be so much focus on it, just brought to know they're together. Also another note, I wrote this before Infinity War and have only started to publish this now, I've written the whole story so err yeah, there's that. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	3. Stones

Spider-Man watched as the tin can flew off towards the Avengers tower. His white eyes squinted as the red object finally disappeared from his view.

He was glad metal-man didn't look up, Peter didn't want to deal with anyone today.

He continued to swing towards his safe house. He found it about a week after he left his home. Abandoned, but still in surprisingly good condition.

Swinging through one of the open windows on the top floor he ripped off his mask and gloves before shoving them in his rucksack. Grabbing a navy blue jumper and a pair of jeans he headed out.

He kept his head down but also kept to the quiet streets. Being Spider-Man he knew the quickest and quietest streets to take.

It was late, about 8 when he arrived. It was silent, the wind blew softly through the single dead tree that grew here. How it grew, Peter would never know, but he wasn't here for the tree, he was here for something else.

He made a beeline towards his destination until he stood in front of 5 headstones.

He stared at the grey stones, precisely cut and shaped as the stood next to each other. Richard and Mary's on one side with Ben and May's on the other. While one, the most recent one, was placed snuggle in between them. His. For 2 years it's stood. The stone for Peter Benjamin Parker, the boy the world thought was dead, oh how wrong they were.

He placed a single white tulip on each grave, even his. Why? Because when Peter Parker was lost, with a hole in his heart, he had found Spider-Man to fill that hole.

The cold November air blew through the cemetery. The petals of the tulips flapped in the wind.

Peter stood up, starting at the gravels. Single tears rolled down his face.   
"Hi, mum, dad." Peter croaked.   
"Uncle Ben, Aunt May." Peter's voice broke as it felt dry.   
"It's... it's all my fault, I could have done something, anything but... but I didn't." Peter paused. The wind danced about him, his hazel eyes watered as his chocolate brown hair danced along with the wind.   
"And now you're dead." Peter bowed his head, more tears fell down.

Peter's spidey-sense went off. His head snapped to the left, towards the shadow of the tree. At first, nothing seemed to be wrong but then he saw  _it_. The sadistic grin, the long oily black hair and the  _arms_ the ones that killed Ben and May. Peter's eyes widen, he knew who  _it_  was, fear washed over him. The  _Monster_ was back.   
"Hello,  _Parker_.' The  _Monster_ purred.   
"Wh-who are you?" Peter asked, pretending to be someone else.   
"Don't play dumb with me  _Parker_." The  _Monster_ spoke.   
"I knew you were never  _dead_ , you just hid and now." The  _Monster_ stepped forwards, exposing his deformed face in the little sunlight there was.   
" _I found you_." His  _arms_ when straight towards Peter. Peter Dodging the  _arms_ and ran, ran as fast and as far as he could. The  _Monster_ didn't follow, only watching the boy from the shadows.   
"I will get you  _Spider-Man_." The  _Monster_ spoke in a whisper, but Peter heard it, he will  _not,_ let that  _Monster_ get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 3. The Monster has appeared once more into Peter's life. What could this mean? Who is the Monster that wants Peter dead? Will the Avenger be able to help or will they have to watch a spider die? You'll just have to wait and see. Also if you have figured out the Monster then keep it to yourself. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	4. Robots

This is NOT how Tony pictured his day. Let me explain.

It's been about a week since he followed Spider-Man and looked at the file. So now it was Tuesday. It was a normal day. Everyone was at the tower, except Thor. Who would be very useful at the moment. Anyway, the Avengers were in the living room of the tower when a robot, tentacle monster, thingy crashed through the window. It was about 3 feet tall and just stood there...  
Then ran back out of the window it came from. No less then a second later the Avengers were out and following it in the Quinn-jet. Only to find a much,  _much_ larger robot, tentacle monster, thingy. This one was well over 14 feet and not pretty.

A fight then pursued, every Avenger was dodging the tentacle things but also getting civilians out of the way. At first, they seemed to be winning, they managed to destroy 3 of the 4 tentacles but then another THREE appeared, where they came from, Tony wished he knew.

That's what led us to now, Clint was out of arrows, Natasha had a sprained ankle and a bleeding cut on her shoulder, Bruce was back at the tower, Tony was missing an arm, a metal arm and Steve had a few cuts and bruises. Tony honestly didn't know how they were going to win until a certain red and blue hero swung in.   
"You look like you need some help," Spider-Man said. None of the other Avengers seemed to notice, but Tony did. His voice, it sounds so, so young.   
"That would be a great help," Cap shouted over as he was blocking a tentacle with his shield.

Spider-Man quickly webbed up the one attacking Steve before heading towards the original one. Tearing off one of the metal plates he started to disconnect the wires. With one forceful tug at the wires, all 4 robots shut down, completely.

Spider-Man jumped off of the robot and was now facing the battered Avengers.   
"How'd you know that would work?" Natasha asked as she was being supported by Clint, even though she said she didn't need help.   
"I've fought these before," Spider-Man replies nonchalantly, though he was freaking out on the inside. Not because of the Avengers being in front of him, ok maybe a little, but because now the  _Monster_ isn't just attacking him, the  _Monster_  is bringing others into their battle.   
"WAIT!" Tony yelled, startling the Avengers. His face now visible.   
"You've fought massive tentacle robot thingy's before."  
" _Well_ , they're usually smaller," Spider-Man answered. They then saw the S.H.I.E.L.D carrier flying in low towards the battle scene.   
"Well, that's my queue to leave. Hasta la vista Avengers." Spider-Man said behind them as he shot a web and was off. That's when Tony remembered what he was going to do the next time he saw the spider.   
"Dammit, I forgot to scan him." Tony rubbed his forehead in annoyance.   
" _Tony_." Steve eyed his husband.   
"HEY! You can't blame me, I'm curious about the man behind the mask."  
"Yeah, and by curious you mean doing a body scan on him," Clint replied sarcastically. Tony just stuck his tongue out at the bird-themed hero.   
 _"Sir"_ J.A.R.V.I.S said.   
"Yes J."  
 _"I did a biometric scan of Spider-Man,"_  
"YES! J.A.R.V.I.S I love you." Tony then turned to his husband.   
"But not as much as you Capsicle." Tony pecked his husband on the lips before flying off towards the tower to see his findings. Steve chuckled at his husband as the rest of them got on the Quinn-jet.

Unknown to them the  _Monster_  was watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 4. Spider-Man's first battle/interactions with the Avengers and it seems like Tony is getting close. Remember chapters come out every Monday. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	5. Brown hair, hazel eyes

Not good. Not good. Not good.

Peter kept repeating that over and over in his head. This has got to be the worst week he's had in 3 years. Not only did the  _Monster_ find him and is now hunting him again, but he also had to help the Avengers defeat robots made by the  _Monster_ which means their personal battle is no longer just them...  
And he's pretty sure the Iron Man suit did a body scan on him.  _Which_ is not helping to keep his identity a secret.

Peter quickly arrived back at his safe house, tearing off his mask, gloves and putting on some normal clothes he opened his laptop. If anyone asked he would deny it but he  _did_ steal the laptop. It's an old model of a Stark laptop, with a few tweaks from Peter, but that's beside the point, he needed to find out how much Tony knew.

The good thing about having a Stark laptop is that it's connected to the tower, meaning, he can hack the tower. It's not like it's the first time he hacked something, he's hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D, multiple times, messing with the system and leaving weird and funny messages, hacking the cameras to find out that everyone blames Tony for his little gifts, which Peter finds hilarious because watching Tony Stark being utterly confused by what's going on couldn't be any better.

Peter sat there for a few minutes, trying to bypass J.A.R.V.I.S until finally, he did. Tony did a great job at making J.A.R.V.I.S almost unhackable,  _almost._ Imagine what Tony would do when he finds out a 15-year-old hacked his system.

Now having control of the cameras Peter could see Tony pacing up and down the room while Bruce watched. This was going to be interesting.

 **Avengers Tower - same time**  
Tony was bored. He had information on Spider-Man but Bruce  _and_  Steve told him to wait for the team. So now he was in the living room waiting, impatiently.

He heard the lift ding as it reached the floor. The rest of the team stepped out to see a very impatient Tony.   
"FINALLY! You guys take  _foreverrrrrrrrr,_ " Tony whined.   
"Stop being a baby Stark, you only had to wait for  _3 minutes_ ," Natasha said.   
"Yeah but that's 3 minutes of research I could have been doing."  
"Tony, stop whining and show us the information you collected," Steve said defusing the argument that would have happened, and one Natasha was definitely going to win.   
"Right J pull up the screen." A blue screen appeared in front of Tony as J.A.R.V.I.S explain his findings.   
 _"Due to the mask, I couldn't get a facial recognition."_ Tony frown, well that was great.   
 _"However I was able to identify that he is a male of 5'10, 167 lbs, brown hair, and hazel eyes"_  
"Well that just leaves, let me think, THE REST OF NEW YORK!" Clint expressed.   
"J.A.R.V.I.S could you give us an age," Bruce asked. Steve nodded as well. They've all seen what Spider-Man could do and knew he would be a great addition to the team.   
 _"The scan has informed me that Spider-Man would be_ _between 14 -_ _1_ _7_ _-year-old."_ The team froze, did they hear that right, was J.A.R.V.I.S messing with them.   
"Could you repeat that?" Steve asked. He couldn't believe what he just heard.   
 _"Spider-Man is a_ _teenager between the ages of 14 -_ _1_ _7_ _-year-old."_ J.A.R.V.I.S being an AI wouldn't understand the shock of this but the Avengers were.   
" _What. The. Fuck_." Clint managed to said.   
"Spider-Man, Spider- _MAN_ is a fucking TEENAGER!" Tony exclaimed, kicking at one of the sofas.

Steve honestly couldn't bother about their language at the moment, he was still shock about this, a hero, a very well known hero is a teenager, a  _teenager_ is going out saving the city. That didn't sit well with Steve. Natasha was having her own little freakout, though she wasn't showing it, she was a spy but even she wouldn't think Spider-Man was a teenager. He seemed so experienced, so mature.   
"Hold on, wouldn't that mean he was about 10 - 13 when he started." Bruce voiced. The Avengers turned to stare at their resident doctor, Spider-Man being 14 - 17 didn't sit well for them but now, thinking that he could have started as young as 10 was even worse.   
"J.A.R.V.I.S scan the area that Spider-Man most frequently patrols for any males that fit the descriptions," Clint asked. J.A.R.V.I.S did a quick scan of the areas before getting an answer.   
 _"There are 463 possible matches."_  Tony groaned. This was going to take forever.   
"We can look at this later Tony," Natasha said, leaning against the wall to help support her.   
"Natasha's right, everyone to the medical bay to get a checkup," Steve said.   
"Including you Tony." Steve stared at his husband. Tony sighed, knowing Steve would drag him if he didn't come. So he did. Saving and closing the information in a file, creatively called  _'Spider-Teen'_ Tony followed.

 **Peter's Safe-house - same time**  
Peter closed the laptop. Rubbing his hands over his face. This is great, just great, now they know he was a teenager saving the world.

Peter sighed, even if he did delete the information, there is no way Tony or any of the Avengers would forget that. At least that had over 400 matches, so he was safe for now.

Peter noticed it was just past 6. Deciding the get some sleep in before his patrol. He climbed into the small, yet comfortable bed. His mind drifting off.

 **Unknown location - same time**  
 _He_ grinned. This was perfect. It may not be that stable, but that wasn't  _his_  goal. All  _he_ wanted was that  _arachnid_  to be squashed. And this will be what squashes him.  _Spider-Man_  no more,  _Peter_   _Parker_  no more.

The  _Monster_ grinned. What's a spider without its  _venom_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 5. Wow, this chapter was a bit difficult, with the different cuts I hope it wasn't that hard to understand. Also, what colour eyes do you think looks best on Peter as I've seen him with brown, blue and the new Spider-Man tv show has him with green eyes. So let me know what you think. Also sorry for not posting yesterday I was swarded with work. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	6. Shattered glass

It's been a week or so since the Avengers found out that their Spider- _Man_  is a Spider- _Teen_  and since then they've (Tony) gone through about 100 of the names J.A.R.V.I.S pulled up, and none have been a match.

Tony swiped away another name, what number was that 102, 103, 104? Tony couldn't remember or care, none have been a match. Tony wanted to figure out who the kid was so bad, not just because he's a kid but because the boy seemed lost. He's a solo hero, doesn't like to get close to others, he keeps them at arm's length. Tony wanted to bring him into their strange family, to help a kid, like he should have had with Peter.

Tony's heart felt like it was being squeezed. Peter. Peter Benjamin Parker. The world was not nice to the boy. Tony just wished he could have helped him before he disappeared.

Tony was about to scan another name when Clint walked in. Clint stood a few feet away from Tony, staring at him, he took in the sunken look in his eyes, the dark bags, the curve of his back and the state of his clothes. Remember he was trained by S.H.I.E.L.D but anyone could see that Tony hadn't slept in a week.  
"Have you slept?" Clint stated bluntly.   
"Yes," Tony responded.   
 _"Sir you have not slept in 186 hours,"_ Clint smirked. Good thing J.A.R.V.I.S was on his side. Tony glared at the ceiling mumbling under his breath how J.A.R.V.I.S was a traitor.

Clint just stared at the man. He knows that Tony could survive on only coffee and little sleep but 186 hours without sleep is a bit of a stretch.   
"Tony, you need to sleep," Clint said before mental gagging. God, he sounds like their den mum, Steve. Tony looked at the archer before speaking.   
"Sorry can't do that Katniss, still have like 300 names to do." Tony swiped the screen, looking at the next name.   
"I'll bring Steve," Clint warned, he saw Tony stiff. Clint smirked, he knew Steve would be able to make Tony go to sleep, even if he has to use force.

The lift door opened to reveal the super soldier himself. Steve notice the two then saw the state of his husband.   
"Tony," Steve spoke, his tone was like a mother about to scald their children.   
"Have you slept?" Tony didn't say a thing, just shook his head. Steve sighed.   
"J.A.R.V.I.S, how long has he not slept," Steve said, speaking towards the ceiling.   
 _"186 hours"_ Steve raised an eyebrow. That isn't very long for Tony's standards.   
"Tony go get some sleep," Steve said as he walked closer to Tony, now standing beside Clint. Tony sighed. He might as well get some sleep, some of the names as starting to blur together.

Suddenly the window shattered. Tony just replaced it as well. Bits of glass lay shattered around them and the thing that broke the window. They notice small pieces poking into the thing, person. Small amounts of blood were on the floor that it lay on. They saw the similar red and blue spandex dawned on the person. That when they realised that it was Spider-Man that had clashed through their window. He seemed disorientated until suddenly he was back on his feet and jumped straight out the window he just broke and swung off.

Steve, Clint, and Tony ran to the window, just in time to see Spider-Man being chased some kind of black blob. Sleep can wait, there's a spider to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 6. All you Spider-Man fans already know what I'm talking about from the last chapter about who this black blob is. Remember chapters come out every Monday. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	7. Black blob

It was a normal morning for Peter. Saving a few people here and there but not much. Mornings were always quite.

Peter was in his Spider-Man costume. Sit on top of a building, legs dangling off said building.

Peter stared down at the people walking past, not even realising that their friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man was right above them. Taking a look around the roof that he was on, that's when he saw it. It wasn't very big, just a small black blob. Now Peter had a 'What is that? Can I touch it? Will it explode if I touch it?' Approach to life. So that's what Peter did. He poked the blob, nothing happened, he poked it again and it latched on to his finger. He lifted it towards his face to have a closer look but then saw it climbing across his hand. In shock, Peter shook his hand vigorously. The blob seemed to detach itself sightly as Peter pulled it from his hand.

Peter managed to get the black blob off his hand and it fell down towards the pavement. Peter sighed. He didn't know what that was and didn't want to know. Shooting a web he was about to swing off when he heard a cry from below.

Looking down Peter saw that the black blob had latched onto someone else. This man was quite large in size with blonde hair.

Peter saw as the black blob covered the man. People watched, screamed and ran. Peter couldn't run, this was his fault, again.

Now the man, thing? Stood there, with a white spider across its chest, large white eyes like Peter's costume but with jagged edges and a large grinning smile with razor sharp rows of teeth and a long, snake-like tongue hanging out.

The  _thing_  stood there, people stared in fear. Then the  _thing_  shot up to the roof that Peter stood on. Decided to get the  _thing_  away from the civilian Peter swung off, making sure the  _thing_  was following him.

Peter kept glancing back as he maneuvered through the city. The  _thing_  followed  _and_  it had its own webs.

Turning a corner Peter looked back only to see that the  _thing_  was not behind him. He was then suddenly slammed into a brick wall. He felt his right shoulder pop. Moving it he knew it had dislocated. Looking up he saw that the  _thing_  was what slammed him into the wall. Ok so his spider-sense can't sense the  _thing_ , that's great. The  _thing_  then shot some of its black webbing towards Peter. Peter had no time to think as he began to dodge the webbing, swinging off in another direction with the  _thing_  following.

Now with only one uninjured shoulder, he was forced to land on a roof. Peter looked around to try and find the  _thing_ , he should have looked behind him. Peter felt his feet being lifted off the floor, arms around his chest in a hug. Peter let out a very feminine scream as he felt himself being flung across the roof until...

**Smash**

He went right through a window. However this window wasn't a normal window, it was a reinforced window, making the contact with it much,  _much_  more painful.

He lay there on the floor of the building he smashed through, glass shards lay around him, few were sticking in him causing some blood to drip on the floor. Sorry for whoever lives here. He was very disorientated but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw 3 of the 6 Avengers. That's when he realised he smashed through a window on Avengers Tower. In an instant Peter was out the window, swinging towards a warehouse as the  _thing_  followed. But it seemed the Avengers were as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 7. Linking in with chapter 6 and how Spider-Man got to the point of smashing through the Avengers window. also, I've been freaking out slightly because the dropped the second trailer for How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, I'm so hyped for it, HTTYD is practically my life and was also my first fandom. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Spider-Man swung into the old, worn down warehouse. The floor creaked as his feet landed. Rays of light shone through the cracks of the wood. It was quiet, eerily quiet. Spider-Man looked around, checking everywhere, but the  _thing_  wasn't here.

Spider-Man then saw a shadow, very large and menacing. He walked towards it, slowly. Until suddenly his back was against the wall, he felt claws sinking into his arms as blood trickled down. He started up at the face of the  _thing_  before him.   
"What are  _you_?" Spider-Man asked, wanting to call it by its name.   
" _You_." The  _thing_  answered. Spider-Man stared, that can't be right.   
"I think you got the colour scheme, wrong buddy." Spider-Man quipped.   
" _I'm_   _You, I'm better than you_." The  _thing_  said.   
"What. Are.  _You_?" Spider-Man asked once more.   
" _Venom_." The  _thing_ , Venom, finally answered.

Spider-Man was about to attack, set himself free when a blue light pulse hit Venom in the face. Forcing the creature to let go. Spider-Man looked towards the direction of where the blast came from only to be greeted by the Avengers. Spider-Man grumbled this is just what he needed. Not sparing them a though he went after Venom.

The Avengers watched. They wanted to help but they didn't want to hurt the spider.

Spider-Man dodged another attack from Venom, noticing the Avengers just standing there he called out.   
"Could use a little help." The Avengers realised that Spider-Man would need help, so they did.

Venom seemed to know where every one of them was at all times. Black webbing was shot in every direction.

At some point, Tony was hit by some webbing and was flung back into some boxes.   
"TONY!" Steve yelled.   
"I'm good, can't I just melt the thing?" Tony requested.   
"NO!" Spider-Man yelled. The Avengers stared for a second at the spider. Venom took that moment to attack, forcing everyone to focus back on the black creature.   
"Why?" Steve asked, using his shield to stop some wood from hitting him.   
"Because someone's inside Venom," Spider-Man said as he tried to web up Venom to slow it down.   
"Venom?" Clint asked.   
"Someone's inside?" Natasha asked. Glaring at Clint, does the name really matter. Clint just shrugged.   
"Yes someone's inside, it's my fault." Spider-Man added a quite ' _again_ '. Steve being the only one to hear it but decide not to ask.   
"How's this your fault kid?" Tony asked.   
"I'm not a  _kid_ ," Spider-Man yelled.   
"Not what my scan picked up," Tony responded.   
"Answer the question," Clint yelled at both of them as he shot an arrow towards Venom.   
"It was a small blob, I touched it, it somehow bonded with me, I dropped it on the ground, it latched onto someone else, now we're here." Spider-Man retold as fast as he could.

The Avengers nodded, it wasn't the full story but that's all they needed. Now they need a way to contain it.   
"It needs to be contained in an airtight container." Spider-Man and Tony shouted out together. Tony was about to make a joke about it but was instead pushed to the side by Spider-Man as the spider was hit by Venom. Tony stared, the kid saved him.

Spider-Man, on the other hand, noticed something. He made contact with some boxes that contained some metal rods. He saw that when the rods hit together the vibrations caused Venom to completely freak. That gave him an idea. Picking up one rod he called out.   
"Captain, catch." Steve caught the rod Spider-Man threw to him, Steve stared in confusion as Spider-Man passed two to Natasha and Clint.   
"Hit the metal together," Spider-Man yelled. The three who were given rod began hitting them together. Steve hitting his on his shield.

The Avengers soon began to see why Spider-Man wanted them to hit the rods. They saw small parts of Venom began to peel away, exposing parts of the face of the person inside. Steve saw Spider-Man sending a nod towards Tony, who returned it. They saw Tony take out a small container and began walking towards Venom. Venom was unable to do anything as Tony began to suck in the black creature.

Eventual all that was left was the man who was inside of Venom. He lay on the floor, asleep.

Spider-Man then began to move his shoulder back into place. With all the adrenaline he completely forgot about it but now the pain was killing him. All the Avengers heard was a very audible and painful crack. Turning towards the noise they saw Spider-Man rubbing his shoulder. Spider-Man looked sheepishly towards the Avengers, though they wouldn't know because of the mask.   
"Err... I dislocated my shoulder." Spider-Man rubbed his neck.   
"You fought that  _thing_ , with a dislocated SHOULDER!" Tony yelled. This kid's insane.   
"Your hurt." Natasha pointed out, there were tears in Spider-Man's costume, making many of the injuries very visible. Spider-Man just shrugged.   
"I've had worst." This made the Avengers worry. He's had worst. Before they could even react the spider shot a web and was off. Tony tried to follow but once he was outside the warehouse, Spider-Man was gone.

They soon headed to the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier to give Fury his next experiment before heading to the tower to looks for their spider.

 **Unknown location**  
 _He_  gazed at the screen. It seemed like  _his_  symbiote wasn't perfect.

Let's see how the s _pider_  does against a  _rhino_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 8. Let's see how long I can drag this on for. I promise there won't be more than 5/6 villains. Also, I changed Venom's origins to fit the story, so it's a bit more like the one in the Ultimate Spider-Man show. Also, I'm really sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday, I was really busy and it just slipped my mind. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	9. Purple blood

Back at the tower, the Avengers realised they had a mess to clean as they arrived on the living room floor. The window was shattered and bits of glass lay across the floor.   
"I just replaced that window," Tony complained.   
"Stark, we all know that doesn't make a dent in your wallet," Clint replied to the billionaire. Tony smirked, he was right, his friends know him too well. Bruce came over towards them with some brooms to clean up the mess.

Before they started to clean up Tony noticed something.   
"Wait, that's blood." The Avengers just stared at him.   
"What about the blood?" Natasha asked, placing a hand on her hip.   
"This is  _Spider-Man's_  blood," Tony said, picking us a small shard of glass that had some of the blood.   
"Why is it purple?" Clint asked, looking at the blood. It was indeed purple.  
"That's what I'm going to find out, but it can also help me find out who he is." Tony started to head to his lab.   
"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Steve questioned.   
"Not if he doesn't know!" Tony yelled behind him. A minute of silence passed until Bruce broke it.   
"I'll make sure he doesn't blow anything up."  
"I HEAR THAT!" Tony yelled in annoyance, his friends had very little faith in him. Tony's yelling caused a small round of giggles to happen. The doctor soon left and the rest of the Avengers continued to clean the mess.

An hour passed. Steve, Clint, and Natasha had finished cleaning up the mess left by their spider. Nothing much was happening with the 3, they were just waiting for Tony and Bruce.

Speaking of the science bros, here they come. Bruce came in with a neutral face but Tony seemed slightly mad but you could see a twinkle in his eye.   
"Sooooooooooo?" Clint stretched out.   
"We don't know who he his," Tony stated bluntly.   
"So the blood can't tell you anything?" Natasha asked, quite confused herself.   
"Because he isn't even fully human!" Tony said. The others just stared at the billionaire before turning to the doctor.   
"Spider-Man." Bruce began.   
"Spider- _Teen_." Tony cut in. Bruce sighed.   
"Is just that, he's part spider. Which is why his blood was a purple colour."  
"How can that be possible?" Steve question. Yes, he may be a super soldier, an experiment but even he has never heard of anyone being part animal.   
"We're still unsure how that happened but it's fascinating the way his DNA has bonded to the spider-DNA," Bruce said.   
"Yeah like you can't separate the DNA. If you tried then you could kill the kid, that how ingrained the spider-DNA is in him." Tony explained. The Avengers were shocked. Spider-Man was literally a spider.   
"So you can't figure out who he is, even from the human part of his DNA?" Clint asked, wanting to know more about their spider.   
"Nope," Tony grumbled.  
"Anyway, I have to order a new window." Tony then left them.

This left the Avengers to their own thoughts. With the new information, they've found out on Spider-Man in under a month what more is there to know. How many more secrets are left to find out about their spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 9. Just a small filler chapter for you guys. Next chapter coming out next Monday. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	10. Rhino

Two days. Two days since the Venom attack and guess what, there's another. Well, not another Venom but another super-powered villain.

Peter was dodging left and right as chunks of concrete were hurdled towards him. At the moment he was in a corner shop.

The villains he was fighting was a man in some rhino outfit, Peter wasn't really sure as it looked like the armour was fused to his skin, ouch.

Peter shot another web towards Rhino. Hitting him in the eyes. Rhino paused as he trying to get the sticky webbing off of his eyes. Peter watched in amusement as Rhino only succeed to get the webbing all over his hands. One powerful tug Rhino was able to get the webbing off his eyes, though it was still on his hands. The Rhino growled.   
"You little pieces of s-" Rhino's mouth was then sealed shut by some more webbing.   
"Watch that mouth, Mr. Grey, there are kids watching," Peter said. Rhino just growled through the webbing as he pulled it off.

Suddenly Rhino charged at Spider-Man. Peter had a fraction of a second to react as he dodged the charge. This left Rhino's horn to get stuck in the wall. Rhino pulled out his horn from the wall, cracks decorated the wall as a large hole lay in the center of the pattern. Rhino charged, again and again, Peter dodging every attack. Every time the Rhino charged it was slower than the last, making it easier to dodge every time. Rhino then stopped beside the drinks machine. Peter saw as the Rhino punched a hole through the glass and doused himself with any drink he could get his hands on. Peter watched in confusion but decided it was time to leave their little corner shop or the whole building might collapse.

Peter started swinging away on his webs. Rhino following close behind. Rhino chased the spider for awhile, as sweat dripped from his face, panting hard he stopped. Peter stopped as well. That was the second time. He watched as Rhino pulled a fire hydrants from the ground. Water flooded the area around it as Rhino covered every inch of him in the cold water. That's when Peter realised something. Rhino easily overheats. Peter then got an idea.

Heading a little deeper into the city towards where Peter knew the gas pipes were. He searched for a manhole he could enter and Rhino could enter. Finding one he called out.   
"Over here moose, let's play follow the leader." Peter than lifted the large covering before jumping in. Rhino ran over towards the spider.   
"Think you can hide from me down there, think again," Rhino said, jumping down into the hole.

Inside the hole was a tunnel. A long tunnel that stretched for who knows how long and within the tunnel were pipes. Multiple pipes that stretch the length of the tunnel. Rhino wasn't very fussed about the pipes, all he wanted was to squash Spider-Man. Who couldn't be found anywhere?   
"Stop hiding you insect," Rhino called.   
"How rude, I must inform you that us spiders are  _arachnids_ , not insects." Peter's voice echoed through the tunnel as he tried to intimidate a very stereotypical British accent. He watched as Rhino tried to find where his voice had come from but it was quite difficult as his voice bounced around the walls of the tunnels.  
"Man, it's hot in here, how about we go for a run," Peter said as he clung to the ceiling. Peter began to run upside down in the tunnel. The Rhino chased behind him.

As the got closer to the end of the tunnel Peter jumped down to the ground, facing a charging Rhino. Dodged the Rhino's charge he watched as the animal-hybrid ran straight into a pipe. His horn creating a large hole as hot air expelled out.

Rhino got his horn out from the pipe and heading towards Spider-Man, however, his movements were slow, he had sweat dripping from his face, he was breathing heavily. Peter grinned, though you couldn't see it through the mask, This was exactly what he wanted.   
"Is someone too hot," Peter said as he clung to the wall. Rhino then ran towards him, though quite slower than normal making it easier to dodge. Peter dodged as Rhino punched a hole through another pipe caused more hot air to come out in the tunnel. This was repeated over and over to the point where all that could be seen was a white cloud of hot air.

Rhino eventually stopped. Too exhausted to move. Peter pulled off some more pipes, facing them directly towards Rhino. He then flung himself towards the animal, pushing him on to the ground. Rhino just stared up, too tired to move.   
"He... will... get y... you," Rhino said between breaths. Peter's glare hardened, who was  _he_?  
"Who is this  _he_?" Peter asked face inches from the Rhino's horn. Rhino didn't say anything else as he closed his eyes, breathing hard.

A little while later, Peter sat at the top of a building, watching as Rhino was taken away, all that was running through his mind was who was  _he_? Who's after him? Peter couldn't let this go. Maybe this  _he_  was the person who created Venom as well. But who? That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. If he can create villains like these, who knows what else he could do. Peter won't be able to take him down alone, he would need some help.

Looked towards the tallest building in the city Peter began swinging towards it. It's time to get some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I took a lot of inspiration from the spectator Spider-Man for the fight scene. So it seems Peter is going to get some help. Also, I'm really, really sorry for not posting yesterday, I have mock exams in like two weeks them my drama component one exam the week after, why are GCSE's so stressful! Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	11. Asking help

The Avengers were in the tower during the fight. As it was broadcast live the Avengers were going to go out to stop the Rhino, as the news calls him, but then saw Spider-Man jump into the scene. They saw no point in helping because of 1. The fight would mostly be over when they get there and 2. They probably would have caused more property damage. So they sat back and watched. The way how Spider-Man fought, with jokes but also used their weakness, he would see something that would give him the advantage so he would use it. Quite clever actually.

When the fight was over they watched as Spider-Man left the scene as quickly as possible, not wanting to be bathed in the praise of the media, not wanting to take the attention, unlike someone we know... Tony. They saw S.H.I.E.L.D come and collect Rhino, but still no Spider-Man to be found. He seemed a bit shaken up when he left the tunnel, what could have happened down there.

They were all so lost in their own worlds that they were startled when J.A.R.V.I.S spoke.   
 _"Sir Spider-Man seems to have landed_ _on_ _the roof and is waiting for you all."_  They could sense the amusement in J.A.R.V.I.S's voice for scaring them, even though he was an AI. They headed to the roof to see why Spider-Man was here.

The lift door opened once the Avengers reached the roof. The sun was beginning to set as it reached 2:00 pm. There, sitting on the edge of the roof was the blue and red vigilante, Spider-Man. His mask hid his emotions, they were just being stared at by large white bug eyes.

Silence. That was all. Silence. No one said a word, the wind blew, causing the Avengers to shiver slightly but Spider-Man seemed to sit there, on the edge of the roof unaffected. The silence was then broken.   
"I... I need your help." Spider-Man spoke, he kept his voice low and steady.   
"Why?" Clint decided to be the one who asked.   
"There's... someone. Someone I need to stop." Spider-Man kept his gaze with the Avengers steady, not looking away. He needed their help.   
"But, why do you need us?" Natasha is voiced.   
"You know the robots," Spider-Man said. The Avengers nodded.   
"Venom." Another nod.   
"Rhino." Another nod.   
"They were created." Spider-Man began.  The Avengers listened.   
"By  _him_." Spider-Man spat out the word ' _him_ ' as if it some foul word on his tongue.   
"Who's 'him'?" Bruce asked without the venom in his voice.   
"The  _Monster_."   
"Who's this 'Monster'?" Steve asked. Spider-Man didn't say a thing. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about him.   
"What do we get in return for helping you?" Tony said, with a smirk on his face. Spider-Man showed the first sign of emotion, the Avengers saw him freeze up.   
"How 'bout if we help you, you have to tell us who you are." Tony's smirk grew. He would finally get the answer he's been searching for. The Avengers looked back and forth between the arachnid and the billionaire, seeing what the spider will do.

They saw Spider-Man sigh, lowering his head before it snapped back towards them.   
"I know you know I'm 15," Spider-Man said.   
"Yes, wait! How?" Tony asked.   
"I hacked J.A.R.V.I.S." The spider answered. They could hear the smirk on his face as they saw a flabbergasted Tony. Seeing that Tony was having a mini freak out and wouldn't be much help at the moment Steve took control. Steve slowly began to walk towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man just sat there, on the edge of the roof, unmoving.

Steve finally got to the point where he stood directly in front of Spider-Man, he placed his hand on his shoulder as the young hero staring up at him.   
"We want to know who you are to help you, we won't stop you from being Spider-Man." The mask the spider wore didn't help to convey emotion but Steve sensed that Spider-Man seemed more relaxed.   
"After we stop this 'Monster' you tell us who you are, I doubt your parents know what you're doing." Steve could tell the spider tense up at the mention of parents.   
"My... my parents are... are." Spider-Man stopped, seemed to be thinking if he should tell them or not. It's seemed as the first thought won.   
"Are dead." This saddened the Avengers. This kid is saving the world and he doesn't even have parents here to help or protect him.  
"That  _Monster_  killed my only family." Spider-Man sneered. That was another hit to the Avengers' heart. Spider-Man is an orphan. A 15-year-old, saving the world, an orphan.

Silence passed over them. No one really knew what to say. Surprisingly it was Spider-Man who broke the silence.   
"Ok."   
"Ok. Ok for what?" Clint asked.   
"If you help me, I'll tell you who I am." The Avengers shared a glance at each other. Silently having an agreement.   
"Ok. We'll help." Steve said.

They weren't sure if Spider-Man was smiling or not, happy or sad but he still followed them back into the tower.

The hunt for the  _Monster_  begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's my lovely people is the end of chapter 11. Looks like the Monster is finally going to be hunted instead of the hunter, or will he. Remember my children, next chapter will be here next Monday. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	12. Decoding

The Avengers, plus Spider-Man hurried to the private lab on one of the Avengers floors. Inside the room was full of experiments, test tubes, high-tech computers and everything a genius would need. Spider-Man looked around the room the awe.   
"Like was you see?" Tony asked but you could visibly see and hear the smirk on his face. Spider-Man didn't respond, just continued to look around.

Soon snapping out of his fantasy Spider-Man got back to the reason as to why he asked for their help.   
"Do you have any of the robots we fought left?" Spider-Man asked.   
"S.H.I.E.L.D has them, why?" Natasha asked.   
"Because if we get just the body, then we could hack into it and track where the signal comes from. As the robots are programmed and remotely controlled from somewhere." Spider-Man explained.   
"Ok, Natasha, Clint, you two head to S.H.I.E.L.D and bring back one of the robots. The rest of us will stay here." Steve said. He got a nod from Natasha and Clint as they left the others.

About an hour passed before they returned. Natasha holding the body of the smallest robot under her arm. Walking into the room they saw Steve, Tony, and Bruce talking about something, though they couldn't see Spider-Man anywhere. Clint was about to ask where the spider had disappeared to when a voice caught them by surprise.   
"Ohhhh, goody, we finally have the body!" This voice startled the two assassins and in an instant, both were in a fighting stance, Clint had his bow out, arrow draw all the way back, while Natasha has a gun out, while still holding the robot. They heard sniggering coming from the other Avengers. They saw Tony pointing to the ceiling, looking up the assassins were greeted by the red and blue spandex hero, even with the mask they could the tell he has a shit-eating grin on. Spider-Man jumped down before swiftly taking the robot off Natasha and walking towards the table. Natasha just sent a death glare towards the spider with Clint mumbled under his breath.

Spider-Man places the robot on the table. Tony and Bruce appeared beside him as they figured a way to plug the robot into a computer. They did manage to do it.

They all watched as large amounts of binary code appeared on the screen. Numbers upon numbers. Tony then began to work on the code, Bruce and Spider-Man also helped as the others watched. With these three geniuses working on decoding this robot, they'll have the location of the  _Monster_  in no time.

 **Unknown location - same time**  
 _He_  watched.  _He_  knew when  _his_  robots were being tampered with. They think that they can stop  _him_. They won't. The spider, however, might, but if  _he_  falls, the spider falls as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of chapter 12. I really don't know what else to say, errr Peter scared two assassins? I would like to also add that I'm sorry for not posting on Monday, I have my mocks this week and I was revising like crazy on Monday for my history and French papers. Sorry I'll make sure that you get the next chapter Monday. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	13. AF-15

"YES!" Spider-Man called out. It hadn't been long since the three geniuses had gotten the robot but it seems like they have a lockdown.  
"Got a location?" Clint asked. The three other Avengers began walking toward the desk as Tony pulled up a screen to show a map of New York.  
"Yeah, right here," Bruce said as he pointed to a small red dot on the screen.   
"That's an old Oscorp lab," Natasha said.   
"It is?" Spider-Man questioned.   
"Yes. Lab AF-15 **(1)**. Well known for its testing on Cross-Species Genetics." Natasha answered. However, she did notice Spider-Man freeze up at the mention of what the lab tested.   
"Didn't it like, blow up or catch on fire or something like, 10 years ago?" Tony asked as he began to pull up information on it.   
"It did, and apparently one of the leading scientists died," Clint said.   
"What happened?" Steve asked.   
"Here, 'Leader scientists: Dr. Curt Conners, Dr. Richard Parker, and Dr. Otto Octavius'." Tony read. Silently repeating 'Parker' to himself.   
"A new experiment when wrong. Parker and Conners survived with minimal injuries but Octavius was never found, he was presumed dead." Bruce said. The room fell silent. It was probably the quietest the Avengers Tower has ever been.

The silence of the room was broken by the quiet whisper of a spider.  
"It's not true." Steve turned towards the spider, being the only one to hear him.   
"Sorry, what did you say?" Steve asked, gaining the attention of the other Avengers as well. Spider-Man looked up, seeing no way out he repeated himself.   
"It's not true." He said.   
"What does that mean?" Clint asked.   
"He didn't die in the accident, he became something else." Spider-Man suddenly whipped around and headed to the lift. He stopped just before as he turned his head towards the other heroes.   
"Well, we have a  _Monster_  to catch." The Avengers nodded towards the spider as they left to suit up, leaving the Spider-Man and Bruce in an awkward silence.

Minutes passed but now they were all inside the Quinn-jet flying towards Lab AF-15. It was silent as the Avengers kept glancing towards the spider who seemed lost in his own world. They hope to find out more about this mysterious spider.

 **Unknown location - same time**  
They're coming. Except for the doctor.  _He_  watched.   
"Take this, shoot the doctor. I don't want him interfering."  _He_  spoke.  _He_  handed a small vial to a robot.   
"Now go."  _He_  purred. Now  _he_  needs to separate the spider from his carers. After all,  _he_  did kill the rest.   
"One more  _Parker_  to go."  _His_  eyes focused on the screen. What a wonderful day it shall be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 13. Looks like the battle will soon begin.   
> (1)- I'll like to see who can guess what this references to.   
> Also don't worry you'll find out who this Monster is, though you probably already know, don't spoil it. Also, my mocks are over but now I've got my drama component 1 exam this week to worry about, this exam is 40% of my GCSE's. And I'm sorry this is really short. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	14. Metal claw

"We're here," Clint spoke, landing the Quinn-jet near the lab. Each Avenger, plus Spider-Man stepped off the jet. Bruce stayed back at the tower and would come if needed.

Spider-Man was the first to head to the lab. There was no hesitation in his movements, he was silent. It scared the Avengers, they've never seen the spider this quiet and... almost murderous.

They watched as Spider-Man ripped the doors to the lab off their hinges and walk inside. The Avengers quietly followed behind.

The lab was dark, rays of light shone through the boarded up windows as the sun began to set. They could see the silhouette of old lab equipment, burnt and broken. The eerie room left shivers down their spines as they each had their weapons drawn.

They stood in the center of the room.   
"So... um, what do we do now?" Tony whispered.   
"We have a look around, get," Clint said, scanning the area.   
"MOVE!" Spider-Man yelled, startling the Avengers, but they did. The next thing they know, a metal tentacle tries to grab Natasha but Spider-Man stopped it. Holding the tentacle with his hands he shouted.   
"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" A voice replied to the shout.   
"Then let me have  _you_." The voice was cold and sadistic.

Spider-Man looked around the room, he couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him. He sighed, lowering his arms the metallic tentacle wrapped itself around the spider. Then they both disappeared.

The Avengers stood there in shock. It had happened so fast, faster then they could react.   
"Bruce, you saw that," Tony said on the com.  
 _'I did, trying to find out what just happened.'_ Bruce responded.   
"J.A.R.V.I.S give me a building scan."  
 _"Complete Sir."_ A layout of the building appeared on Tony's screen.  
"What do you see?" Natasha asked.   
"There seems to be an underground lab, but really deep. I would take us a while to get there." Tony answered.   
"We have to, Spider-Man maybe down there," Steve said. Tony nodded.   
"Bruce, we could use the Hulk's help," Clint said through the com.   
 _'I'm coming no-'_ the signal suddenly stopped.   
"Bruce, BRUCE!" Clint yelled.   
"J, what happened," Tony shouted.   
 _"It seems as Master Bruce has been shot."_  
"Shot! What do you mean!" Tony asked.   
 _"With a sedate, and it appears that it also decreases the amount of gamma radiation in his blood. Stopping him from turning into Hulk for at least two days."_ Tony sigh.   
"J.A.R.V.I.S don't scare me like that. How long will he be out."  
 _"Half an hour Sir."_ Tony looked towards this fellow Avengers.   
"Looks like we have to dig our way down."  
"Or find another way," Steve said. A nodded passed all of them as they search for a way down.

 **Unknown location - later**  
Peter stood in the middle of a room, flames all around. His breathing was heavy and ragged. His costume was ripped and burnt, his mask was off, he felt naked.

His body shook, sweat dripped down his face, eyes red and puffy. Cuts across his body and bleeding lip. Multiple broken bones. He looked up towards the  _Monster_.   
"Times up."  _It_  spoke.  _It_  shot  _its_   _arm_  towards him.

Peter didn't fight, he was too tired, too injured, too... too lost. He was already bleeding out, dying. He might as well end it, join his family again, there's no one to mourn for him anyway. They all thought he was dead. Peter excepted his fate.

But the claw never came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 13. What a cliffhanger, I really wonder what will happen? Also, the reference in the last chapter AF-15 refers to Spider-Man's first appearance, in the comic Amazing Fantasy 15. Also, I watched season 8 of Voltron and like the rest of our fandom, I'm an emotional mess. Thank you, Voltron, not like I needed my heart, after all, your not the first to break it *cough*Marvel*cough*HTTYD*cough*Any other fandoms I somehow found myself in*cough*. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	15. Doctor

Peter's eyes fluttered open. A blinding light shone above him. His eyes squinted from the sudden abundance of light when he was so used to the darkness.

He lay there, confused. He decided he had to find a way to leave. He pushed himself up but then stopped. He felt a strong force tugging at his wrist. Looking down he saw that he was strapped to some sort of table. Peter began to panic. His arms and legs were strapped down restricting his movements. Peter began to tug and pull at his restraints.   
"How lovely to see you awake." Peter instantly stopped. He knew that voice.

The room was silent. Peter moved his head rapidly around to see the  _Monster_. He breathed heavily through his mask.   
"I feel honoured, being the man responsible for the murder of the  _Parker_  family." He spat the name 'Parker ' like a disease. Peter clenched his fists and his jaw set. This  _Monster_  took his family, left him alone.   
"But now, I can kill the last one." Peter's eyes widened behind his mask. No. He couldn't let this  _Monster_  have the satisfaction of killing him.

Peter began to tug harder and harder on his restraints until finally, they can off. In an instance, Peter was off the table and on his feet.   
"Looks like I underestimated you, Spider-Man." The  _Monster_  slowly began to move towards Peter.

Peter ran towards the Monster, sending a punch towards him. He watched as the Monster staggered back. Peter continues to send punched and kicks, he watched as the Monster took the blows or block them.

Seconds, minutes, who knows how long had passed. They were stuck in a stalemate. That was until the  _Monster_  grabbed both of Peter's hands. Peter stopped from the sudden attack. Peter looked up at the  _Monster_  as  _it_  stared back. He then felt himself being lifted off the ground.

Peter was then flung across the room. His back arched as he connected with the crumbling wall. He landed back on the floor as pieces of the wall crumbled down with him. Painful, he pushed himself up. Lifting his head he saw a light, a small flicker on the other side of the room. He squinted his unfocused eyes to see what the light was. His eyes widened as he saw what the  _Monster_  held. A flame. Before Peter could react, the room was set ablaze.

Peter watched as the flame spread. Setting everything alight. He watched the flame come closer and closer, forcing him to move.

His shoulders slumped. He favoured his left foot as it had twisted when he hit the wall. He spider-sense tingled. He lifted his arms up to stop the oncoming tentacle but he didn't anticipate the second one that hit his stomach. He staggered back only to be hit across the side, flinging him towards the flame. He felt as the spandex of his suit melt and his face burn.

Peter ripped his mask off. No longer able to stand the pain of feeling his face melt. His hair flopped out, drenched in sweat. He lifted his hazel brown eyes. Staring towards the  _Monster_.   
"That's so lovely, no more masks." The  _Monster_  grinned.   
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Peter yelled. Everything hurt. He could barely stand.   
"YOU DEAD!" The  _Monster_  yelled back.   
"If... if you killed... me than, than you lose... all my fathers... research... for-forever," Peter spoke, his voice lowered as he felt himself feel weaker and weaker. Cut poured out blood, his bones were broken and bruised.   
"That's not true." The  _Monster_  spoke. Peter stared, confused.   
"When you're dead, it will be much easier for me to Dissect and experiment on  _you_." The  _Monster_  purred.

They both stood there. The flames danced around them. Peter watched as the  _Monster_  moved closer and closer. Peter stood, he sent a weak punch towards him, to no avail. Peter stopped, he gave up.   
"The world will soon know the name: Dr. Otto Octavius." The  _Monster_ , Octavius whispered. Otto lifted as a metal tentacle, ready to kill

Peter stood in the middle of a room, flames all around. His breathing was heavy and ragged. His costume was ripped and burnt, his mask was off, he felt naked.

His body shook, sweat dripped down his face, eyes red and puffy. Cuts across his body and bleeding lip. Multiple broken bones. He looked up towards Octavius.   
"Times up," Octavius spoke. He shot his metal tentacle towards Peter.

Peter didn't fight, he was too tired, too injured, too... too lost. He was already bleeding out, dying. He might as well end it, join his family again, there's no one to mourn for him anyway. They all thought he was dead. Peter excepted his fate.

But the claw never came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 15. The Monster has finally been revealed, though you most likely already knew who it was. Also, Merry Christmas everyone, and for those who don't celebrate (that includes me) have a great holiday. I'll be posting a special story tomorrow for Christmas. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	16. The claw never came

The Avengers searched. It's been around six minutes since Spider-Man and that  _thing_  disappeared. Throughout that six minutes, the Avengers have searched for a way to get to the lower leave of the building. To no success.

Tony yelled as he threw a slab of metal across the room. Barely miss Clint.   
"Hey!" Clint yelled. Steve stared at his husband for a moment before walking towards him, softly placing his hand on his shoulder.   
"Tony," he quietly spoke. "You need to calm down."  
"HOW CAN I!" Tony yelled. Tony looked up towards his husband, mask flipped up. Steve could see slight tears in his eyes. Tony sighed. Bringing his voice down his spoke again.   
"How can I, when we just saw a child, who was in our care, sacrifice himself to save us. Steve. I can't live with the memory of being responsible for losing another child." The other Avengers in the room watched as Stark brought down the walls that he spent so long building.   
"Tony, what happened to Peter, isn't your fault," Natasha said. She felt responsible for Spider-Man being taken. If only she had paid more attention he wouldn't have had to save her.   
"But it is Nat, it is. I'm his Godfather for fuck's sake." Tony responded.   
"Language," Steve warned. Tony just huffed in response.

Though out this interaction Clint had continued to search until he found something.   
"Hey, guys! Come look at this." Clint called over. The Avengers turned towards the archer. They saw at a doorway, stairs leading down somewhere.   
"Good job Clint," Natasha said. The all walked towards the new door.   
"Soooo, who goes first," Clint asked as they peered inside.   
"I'll go," Tony said as he flipped his mask back down. The others turned towards the billionaire, as he's not normally one to nominate himself.   
"What, the kid got to me," Tony answered as he began to descend down the stairs. The others followed behind.

The stairway seemed to go on forever and ever. They were left in the dark. The only light coming from Tony's suit. That was until they saw an orange light. Their movements became faster as they knew the end of this stairs were coming. However, what they saw, they wished they could erase.

The orange light coming from the room was in fact because the room was on fire. Large orange flames surrounded the room, a small gap was placed where the stairway was. But at the center of the room terrified them.

There they saw Spider-Man, well most of him. His mask was off so they could see the back of his head. A large mop of brown hair lay on his head. His suit was ripped in every way and blood was everywhere. They couldn't tell just how bad he was bleeding because of his red suit. They saw Spider-Man kneeling on the floor, looking defeated and the  _Monster_  towering over him.

The flames distorted their view slightly but they could see this  _Monster_. He had short arms and legs with a round body, long oily black hair but what stuck out was the long metallic tentacle he had as arms. And one tentacle arm that was about to hit Spider-Man.

Tony flew directly towards the two. Stopping the hand from hitting its target. He saw as the  _Monster's_  face molded into confusion but Tony recognised the face.   
"Dr. Octavius?" Tony spoke in confusion. The Monster, Octavius didn't say a word. His view wasn't on Tony, but the spider behind him. Tony turned to look towards the spider. Seeing that Spider-Man has looked up. Tony froze. The only sound heard was the crackling of the flames. Until Tony spoke.

"Peter..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 16. Where will the story take us? How will the Avengers react when they find out that Spider-Man was a dead boy brought back to life? Let's just see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	17. Gone

"Peter..."

Peter heard the quiet noise of his name through the flames. He continued to stare in front of him, unable to tell who this new figure was.

Peter's blurry vision cleared but what he saw froze him. Standing in front of his was the one person he didn't what to find out who he was. Tony.

Peter couldn't imagine a worse scenario for him to find out. With Peter, beaten, bruised and bleeding with the man who killed his family and this own Godfather standing before him.

A loud clank was heard, followed by a pain-ridden scream. Peter whipped his head around to see where the offensive weapon had come from but stopped. His head felt dizzy, his hearing had become fuzzy from the sudden movements and the blood loss didn't help.

Peter didn't understand what was happening around him, he heard the faint noise of bullets and metal hitting metal but he couldn't pinpoint it. But one noise he could hear clearly, the beating of a heart.   
"P-Peter, Peter." A voice, he recognised the voice.   
"Pl-please, lo-look at me... Peter." Tony. It was Tony.

The world seemed to quiet down, all Peter could hear was the frantic beating of Tony's heart and his unrhythmic breathing. Peter focused, focused on his sight. Wanting to see Tony one more time.   
"Tommy?" Peter whispered as he viewed the face of the man in front of him. Not the gold mask but his human face. He watched a fond smile place its self on Tony's face as heard the old nickname Peter called him when he was young.   
"I'm glad, glad you're alive," Tony whispered.   
"Not, not for long," Peter answered. Though the response sounded sarcastic it had a layer of truth to it. He watched Tony's pupils dilate as Tony yelled.   
"NO! Pete don't, don't speak like that. Yo-your going to, to ma-make it." Tony pulled the boy into a hug, never wanting to let go.

Peter could feel water land on his head. Where had that come from but them the quiet whimpers of the man hugging him could be heard.

Peter and Tony stayed in their embrace. Tony could almost feel Peter was slipping away.   
"Pe-Peter, kid... you, you... have to, st-stay awake. Ple-please. I can't..." Tony paused, his throat had dried but he softly whispered.   
"I can't lose you, not again."

Peter's vision began to black out. The world got darker and darker. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.   
"Tommy." Tony hugged the boy harder upon hearing his name.   
"Make sure, to, lock up Doc, Doc Ock." Tony let out a quiet laugh at the childish name but stopped.   
"Bye Dad." Peter had always seen Tony as a third father, he should let Tony know.

Peter's finally decently into the darkness. It was almost comforting. He accepted it. The man he was tracking is finally going to be brought to justice. The world can now say goodbye to Spider-Man.

The last thing he heard was a loud cry then a blast before his world blacked out.

Spider-Man was gone.   
Peter Parker was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 17. I won't tell you if there's a happy ending or not, that would ruin my fun. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	18. Darkness

Darkness.

Peter smiled. He's become so accustomed to the darkness. Seen it many times, like an old friend.

Peter sat in the darkness. Content.   
"Peter. It's been so long." Peter spun around to see who had called his name. Peter stared, standing before him was his parents. Standing up Peter sprinted over towards his parents.   
"Mum, dad!" Peter called as he brought them into a hug.   
"Hope there's room for two more." Another voice spoke. Peter turned his head to see his Uncle and Aunt.   
"Uncle Ben, Aunt May?" Peter asked. Getting a nod from both, they too joined the hug.

The family stayed there for a while. Content in each other's embrace until they decided to finally separate.   
"Look at you, you've grown so much." This mother spoke, a smile dawned on her face.   
"Well, I am 15," Peter answered.   
"And it seems you've taken my words to heart," Ben said. Placing a hand on his shoulder.   
"Yeah, yeah I did," Peter said. Only noticed that he was in his Spider-Man suit but, it wasn't ripped, it was fixed.

That's when it dawned on Peter.   
"Am I, am I, dead?" Peter asked. Looking up at his family.   
"Not quite Pete," May answered.   
"Wha-what do you mean 'not quite'." Peter stared.   
"You're still alive, but barely. You're stuck in between." His father answered.

Peter stood there, not really sure what to do.   
"You have to fight." His mum said. Peter just stared but before he could answer Aunt May spoke.   
"She right Peter. You have to stay alive. There are people waiting for you. A family."  
"Bu-bu-but I don't want to lose you... again," Peter spoke.   
"Peter, we've always been here. You need to go back, back to them. They  _need_  you, the world  _needs_  Spider-Man but they need  _Peter Parker_  more." Peter stared at his Uncle. He was right but he didn't want to let go.   
"You'll see us again Peter, but now isn't your time. When it is," Richard paused as he stepped back from his son. The others followed.   
"We'll be here." Peter watched as his family faded.

Darkness engulfed the room but this time, Peter didn't welcome it.

Instead, he welcomed the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 18. Haha, you thought it had ended, well the story continues. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is probably going to be looked over but I just need to let something out because I'm safe behind my screen and I have no one is my personal life to talk to about this. I don't know what you're view is of me, you might think of me as a friend, a talented writer or someone who's always happy and I try to be. I try to be happy all the time but sometimes I can't. I won't say I'm depressed but I have my moments, moments where I wonder what life would be without me if it's would better if I was dead, what a blade might feel like against my skin but it never goes past thoughts. I always remember how my friends and teachers will miss me, I remember how much my stories mean to the people who read them, so they never go further. But, over the weekend's something happened and I went further, I made a cut, multiple small cuts and I might have gone further if my phone hadn't gone off. I got a notification from this story, telling me someone had left a comment. They told me how much they love my story and asking me to continue. I know they meant the story but at the time, it felt like they were asking me to continue so I stopped, I cleaned the blood, hid the scars, smiled and continued to write. No one knows, no one in my personal life but you all do now. So if you did read this, then thank you for all the positive support. You don't know how much it means. Thank you.


	19. Beep

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

Tony watched the too slow but steady beating of his heart. He lay on the bed. An oxygen mask on his face and bags of medicine pumping into him, much more than the average human should have, but to be honest, he isn't average.

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

He lay on the bed. His chest rising ever so slightly.

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

He was on death doorstep. Just one step in, he would be gone.

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

He was the only one in the room. The others had left so he could be alone.

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

Tony kneeled down. Making his face level with the boy.   
"Peter, if-if you can hear me... again please fight. Please, I want to see your smile again, hear your voice, your laughter. I want to protect you, bu-but I can't if yo-you don't fight as-as well." Tony broke down crying. The boy he saw as a son lay on his deathbed and Tony couldn't stop it.

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

_Peter's eyes closed. His heartbeat almost nonexistent._ _ Almost _ _. Tony cries out. He wasn't sure of what, pain, sadness, anger, all three? But what he did know was his Godson, no_ _ son _ _, was dying. Dying because of Octavius._

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

_Tony shot. He shot a blue pulse towards the monster of a man. The blast hit Otto. Directly in the chest._

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

_The others watched. Watched Tony kill a man as blood dripped from the hole in Octavius's chest. They stared. What could have cause Anthony Edward Stark-Roger's to act with such violence?_

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

_They saw why. They saw Tony cling to a body. To Spider-Man's body. They froze. They were too late._

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

_They watched Tony stand. Holding the boy in a bridal position._   
_"Get to the tower, quickly we can still save him," Tony spoke his voice was cold and dead. Then as he left. The others followed closely behind._

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

_Bruce had woken up a while ago but when he saw Spider-Man, when he saw his face he froze. However he still had to act, so that's what he did._

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

_They all sat in the room. His condition was stable but weak. He could give out any moment._

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

_They've all seen his face. Peter Benjamin Parker. They couldn't let him die a second time._

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

_One by one they left. Until it was only Tony._

**Beep.**   
**Beep.**   
**Beep.**

Tony's head shot up. Peter's heartbeat has quickened.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

Tony stood up. Peter was winning. His heartbeat finally became regular. Tony sight. Sitting in the chair beside Peter.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

He was going to live. Peter Benjamin Parker was going to live.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

His eyes began to open. His head turned to Tony. His mouth opened.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

"Tommy?" Peter's dry mouth spoke. His voice muffled by the oxygen mask. Tony smiled.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

"Yes, Pete," Tony answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 19. Wow. Peter nearly died, what do you think about that? I would also like to say thank you to everyone who commented last chapter and all of the support you have given me, it means so much. Original I wasn't going to write that paragraph, I was just going to stay silent and keep it in but I realised that wasn't a good idea, it was keeping things in that lead me to do that so I spoke, even if no one was going to listen I still needed to let it out and I'm glad I did, I've felt so loved and happy as I was reading all the positive comments, so thank you. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	20. Why?

Days passed. Peter healed quite fast, within a day the oxygen mask was off and a few days from that he could sit up.

The Avengers have visited Peter from time to time, having small talk and telling him what's been happening while Spider-Man's been away.

However one question lingered in their minds, why did he leave? Tony decided to break the question.

When Tony walked into the room he saw Peter, sitting on the bed while reading a Sherlock Holmes book. He was peaceful, at ease. Tony didn't want to disturb him but he needed an answer.   
"Hi, Tony," Peter said, placing his book down. Tony mentally hit himself for forgetting about the spider-sense. Honestly, he might be called Spider-Man but that doesn't mean he needs to whack the word 'spider' in front of everything about him.  
"Hey, kid." He answered.

The room was washed into a soothing silence, both listening to the world around them moved.   
"Why?" Tony spoke, breaking the silence.   
"Why? Why what?" Peter asked towards his father figure.   
"Why... why did you run?" Tony held his gaze with the young boy. He noticed as Peter froze, his eyes showcased fear but also regret.

This time the silence was awkward. Since Peter's been here, they've avoided anything personal but now, now Tony wanted answers.   
"You could have come to me. You know I'm your Godfather." Tony said, seeing as Peter wasn't giving him an answer.   
"I was scared... I didn't want you to get hurt."  
"Hurt? Hurt from what?." Tony tried to catch Peter's gaze but he refused.   
"Doc Ock. He wanted dad's research after he destroyed it when he found out what they wanted to do with it. Doc Ock found out that there was one spider left... he killed mum and dad, them Aunt May and Uncle Ben... I could have stopped it but I-I didn't." Peter then raised his gaze, eyes focused on Tony's   
"I couldn't let that happen again." Peter's voice wobbled and cracked, slightly teary-eyed.

Tony stared at the boy he saw as a son, he saw how he sacrificed everything, everything to keep him,  _him_ , safe.   
"Than why become Spider-Man?" Tony asked.   
"So no one else will suffer what I did as Uncle Ben said, 'With great power comes great responsibility'." Peter's answer was direct and calm, Tony could see he lived by the words of his late Uncle. Tony himself began to tear up.

Tony didn't respond, instead, he engulfed the boy into a hug, holding on for dear life as if he may disappear. It took Peter a moment to get over his shock before returning the hug, holding on with as much passion as Tony.   
"Do not... ever leave me again... I thought I would never see you again. Your-your my Godson, my son." Tony spoke out just above a whisper as he continued to hold the boy. Peter just smiled, he no longer needed to hide, he found a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 20. A Tony-Peter centric one. I just wanted them to have a bonding moment, with Tony cradling Peter in his arms. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	21. Surprises

Peter wandered the halls of Avengers Tower. a place he now sees as home. Bruce had finally allowed him to leave his bed, the newfound freedom of being able to move and not be restricted was soothing.

As he walked his feet wobbled with every step as his legs felt like they would give in from not being used for so long. The light was switch off and J.A.R.V.I.S wasn't responding to him. If it wasn't for his enhanced sensed he would have crashed and burned by now.

He continued to wonder, trying to find the common room with a blue hoodie that was three sizes too big, it belonged to Steve.

He finally saw the island that was situated in the kitchen Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Increasing his pace, though not too much that it would cause him to fall, he made his way to the common room.

Peter knew something was wrong the second he saw the lights off and J.A.R.V.I.S stopped responding but as he approached the common room his spidey-sense began to tingle. He slowed down his pace as he listened. He could tell there were multiple people in the room, he could tell that they were going to surprise him but he couldn't tell why. His spidey-sense wasn't telling him there was danger but... something else he couldn't pinpoint.

He lingered in the hall, debating whether he should step in. Curiosity got the better on him as he took one step in.

The light switches on blinding Peter but then he heard cheers of 'surprise' and 'welcome home'. This sudden onslaught caused Peter to jump up in the air and attach himself to the ceiling.

He heard sniggering from below him. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light he looked down towards the ground to find everyone staring up at him. He could see a soft smile on Bruce and Steve, a smirk on Natasha's face and two shit-eating grins on Tony and Clint's.   
"Like to get down, bug-boy." Clint joked as they heard Peter mumble 'arachnid' under his breath as he began to climb down.

Once Peter has his feet safely on the ground he stared as the adults in the room or supposed adults.   
"Why? Just why? I just got out of bed and you all decided to sneak attack me." Peter spoke. Irritated with them as he waved his hand around.   
"Sorry, we wanted to surprise you," Bruce said, looking at the still slightly injured teen.   
"Surprise?" This caught Peter's attention as he now stared at them.   
"Best if these two tell you," Natasha said, pointing towards Steve then Tony. Peter, been the child he is, switched his gaze between the two, waiting for an answer.

It was like this for a minute, Peter looking at both of them with Tony and Steve having a mental conversation until Steve spoke up.   
"Well, after some discussion." Steve began.   
"Wasn't really a discussion, we all mentally agreed and when we proposed it, well, it didn't take much convincing," Tony stated. Steve gave a soft laugh  
"Very true, anyway as I was saying, we wanted to tell that w-" Steve's sentence was cut off by Tony  
"Were adopting you!" Tony yelled.

Peter froze in shock. He didn't know how to react. He felt tears building up in his eyes and before he knew it he had run into a hug with Tony and Steve. He could care less that Clint would use this as blackmail, he was just happy to have a family again.   
"Also there will be a press conference to announce to the world that Peter Parker is back," Tony added.   
"WHAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 21. Next would mostly be the last, unless I come up with any extra bits but YAY finally Peter has been adopted, it took me like three days to write this as I wrote bits at a time. I can't believe that this story is coming to an end soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	22. The end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ignore this, i'm testing something](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NightlightFury)

A few days later Tony Stark-Rogers stood in front of a sea of reporters. Cameras, lights, and microphones all pointing towards him as he stood on the platform before him. The other Avengers stood back, watching the sea as Steve stood beside his husband. Tapping the mic he spoke.   
"Hello lovely and adoring public," He announced, Steve rolled his eyes as his husbands' antics. "You all know who I am, who these people are," He gestured to the Avengers. "Now there is a reason to this press-conference, not just so I could see myself on camera." There was a dry chuckle from the crowd.   
"Tony," Steve warned.   
"Geez, don't get your panties in a twist, I'll get to the point." Tony bickered back.

Backstage, behind a black curtain awaited a very nervous teenage boy. Peter was sweating bullets. He's never been good with crowds, well as Spider-Man behind a mask he's fine but, as Peter Parker, that's a different story. He continued to pace back and forth, mumbling here and there.

He heard the light footsteps of heels walking towards the curtain, the calm breathing, and heartbeat. He knew who it was, and he was right. He saw Nat open the curtain slight, causing a small slither of light to shine through. He watched her scan the room, searching for him. He saw the brief sign of panic cross her face before she turned up towards the ceiling.

The two spiders stared at one another as Peter sent a small wave towards the older spider.   
"Peter, why are you up there?" Natasha asked with a soft motherly tone.   
"Erm... it helps me think, and erm..."  
Peter began to fidget and his words became mumbles as he sat on the ceiling.   
"Peter, your nervous, I understand I don't really like the media as well, but we're doing this for your sake." She said as she tried to coax the smaller spider down. "The world though you died three years ago, we all thought we lost you but," She began to make her way to the boy. "Here you are, alive and with powers, we don't want to announce you as Spider-Man, we just want to give the world Peter Benjamin Parker back, so please Pete, come down and show the world who you are."

Peter listed to the words and as she spoke he himself began to climb down until he stood in front of the assassin. Peter surprised her with a hug. He felt her stiffen by the sudden contact but them relax into the hug. They held it for a minute before releasing.

"Spider-Boy it's time for the reveal," Clint said as he poked his head behind the curtains. Peter mumbled 'Spider-Man' under his breath as he made his way forward.

On the other side of the curtain, Tony and Steve stood in front of the crowd, Steve slightly agitated by Tony.   
"Ok, ok, let's get to the point of this," Tony said. "Now I would like to welcome back to this world," There was a pause as the curtains opened slightly.   
"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!"

* * *

 

The next day found the Avengers watching the news as the announcement of 'Peter Parker had returned' on every news site. They smiled, they finally have the boy they've searched for is back, back as their child. They couldn't be happier.

Peter himself sat between Tony and Steve as the rest of the Avengers sat around the T.V. It was a peaceful silent among them.

Peter rested his held on Tony shoulder as his feet tucked into Steve's legs, he could feel himself slowly falling asleep. He smiled, this was the end of one chapter in his life, but the start of a new one. One where he didn't have to be along and burden the weight of the world on his shoulders, he had a family to help him with that.

Peter Benjamin Parker was lost.

Peter Benjamin Parker Stark-Rogers was found.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of my story. This one was a lot of fun to write and I can't believe I've finished it. As far as I know, this is the end but... keep an eye out for anything else to come. I also want to say thank you to everyone for reading and commenting on my story, it means so much to have so many people enjoy my story and gave me so much confidence in my writing as I never really saw myself as a great writer. Thank you for all the support and especially when I was feeling completely alone, writing this story was a gateway for me to escape my personal life, and everyone here has made feel genuinely happy with myself, once again thank you. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	23. ...Or new beginning

Spider-Man.

Spider-Man.

Spider-Man.

...

Peter  Benjamin Parker.

Peter Benjamin Parker Stark-Rogers

"So, Octavius was right."  ** _He_**  watched as different screens displayed the spider-themed hero from every angle. "Always thought that your theory was just born from a grudge, wish  ** _I_**  had listened."

The room was dark as the roof to floor windows were covered. The only light given was from the screens that illuminated  ** _his_**  face.

 ** _He_**  walked over towards  ** _his_**  desk, picking up a spray of sheets that lay everything one was to know about the spider.   
"You may have been the smarter of the two of us Octavius but,"  ** _He_**  lifted up one of the sheets, detailing the design of a certain weapon. " ** _I_**  have the money, resources, protection, and power. Earth's mightiest hero can't lay a finger on  ** _me_**."

 ** _He_**  turned away from the papers, staking them neatly in a pile inside the drawer of his desk. Swiping a hand over the screens causing them to vanish in the air as the curtains covering the window rose, bathing the room in sunlight.

 ** _He_**  turning around just before a knock on  ** _his_**  door.   
"Enter."  ** _He_**  watched as the large door was pushed opens slightly as a slim, yet fit boy slipped through the gap.

The boy stared at the man before he spoke.   
"Dad?"

 **The story continues in the sequel**  
**'Found, Yet Broken'.**

**Coming out 4th November 2019**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 23. What could this mean, who is this 'He' you'll just have to find out in the sequel. The image does not belong to me, all right belong to the artist. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
